Two Minutes Past Midnight
by MagicWeMade
Summary: On New Years Eve, Bonnie Bennett is intent on completing a ritual to land herself with new powers. Meanwhile, Damon Salvatore isn't happy about being blown off and is set out for his New Years kiss. A bunch of fluff with a Bonnie/Damon pairing. One Shot.


**On New Years Eve, Bonnie Bennett is intent on completing a ritual to land her with new powers. Meanwhile, Damon Salvatore isn't at all about being blown off and is set out for his New Years kiss. A bunch of fluff with an obvious Bonnie/Damon pairing. **

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__**I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story from the Vampire Dairies series. They belong to L.J Smith and the CW.**_

**Just a fluff story; not really what I usually do, but I hope you guys enjoy it nevertheless. **

"So we're missing fun for a _magic _session?"

Narrowed eyes set on the witch standing calmly in the middle of the room with her eyes squeezed shut; it was hard to concentrate with that voice using the word _fun_ todescribe his favourite activity.

She made no attempt to answer his question, simply ignoring him like she had been for the past ten minutes or so while trying to focus. "On _New Years Eve?" _

When she didn't reply once again, he continued his ramble of complaints. "You're blowing _me _off, on _New Years Eve?_" A snort escaped Bonnie at this point, all her focus scrambling away and landing on the vampire sitting on the couch behind her. She wondered if she should tell him how much of a woman he sounded like right now.

Instead, she continued to stay silent, just to wind him up; it was her favourite pastime; getting her boyfriend all wound up. In fact, it was something enjoyed by both of them; that, and the other activity that Damon was whining about behind her.

A smile he couldn't see lifted upon her lips as she thought of the way his frosted gaze would be narrowed, and how his eyebrows would be raised in a comical way. Her smile continued to rise as her mind started painting the rest of the picture of her boyfriend siting behind her until it was complete; rare creases would be formed on his forehead, she guessed, just like they always did when he was distressed. She continued to imagine that his hands were placed lazily behind his head as he watched her in hope of a cave to his wants in the next few moments.

The witch's' smile grew to its slightly aching and involuntary peek as she heard him groan in boredom and frustration.

"Blowing _me _off for some witchy crap." She heard him mutter, and had to purse her lips to keep from laughing.

Only after a few more moments of Damon cruelty did she finally cave and decide to grace his ears with the sound of an answer.

"New year, new power. It's simple, Damon." She was happy with how much seriousness and calmness she managed in her tone despite her large grin.

He said nothing in response, and she thought for a moment that she had finally received the peace and quite she needed for her ritual to work; so far she had felt no difference in her aura, despite the fact that _something _was supposed to happen. It was a yearly ritual, and it was her first year participating, her power was supposed to grow, and Damon knew it.

Though, Bonnie knew that wouldn't stop him for interrupting her.

And she was right.

A few moments of peace and attempting to focus once again was interrupted by fingers that gently coiled around her upper arm from behind, and lips that pressed against the lobe of her ear. The brunette resisted the urge to sigh heavily, a small smirk wanting to creep on her lips as amusement filtered through her.

"Damon…"

"_Bonnie…" _This time she did sigh, her head shaking in slight protest as she refused to respond to Damon's methods. She felt fingers from his other hand trail gently down her lower back, which caused her to bite her tongue and tighten the muscles throughout her body. The born Bennett stubbornness was reigning through her.

"I'm trying to work here. One of us has to be big and strong- and with _will power_," she half chided, knowing she was still teasing him. The small smirk had now blossomed her lips and though Damon couldn't see it, he knew it was there. This caused a smirk of his own to hang from the lips that brush along the length of her jawline that he could reach over her shoulder.

"But I'm _lonely," _he finally said, his tone light yet mostly serious.

His words then caused her to burst out laughing, her elbow coming into contact with the solid chest behind her. Damon's eyebrows rose at the humour she found in his statement, though he secretly was riding a breeze and flowing with the sound of her laugh.

"Hey," he said playfully. His fingers tightened around her arm and in a swift moment he had both of them lying against the couch that gave a groan with the sudden crashing weight of their two figures.

She couldn't help but laugh up at the form half on top of her. His eyebrows were still raised and he had his fingers around both of her arms, holding on tightly as though she might disappear into thin air. "Damon, I _really _need to do this."

He simply ignored her as his head bent down, a look of playful ignorance clouding his expression. His lips came down on her neck, his intentions only half playful as he gently kissed down her skin. Bonnie's hands had grown slightly sweaty as she pushed on his shoulder, only a spark of amusement remaining and showing in her winced expression. "Damon…"

There was an audible "_Mmm?_" between the way his lips were now clinging onto her skin, sucking while one of his hands was clinging onto her waist. Warning now filled her expression as she tried to shuffle closer to the edge of the couch, where she could try and place her legs down to get free; otherwise Damon would be able to convince her to stay and she was about fully intent on carrying out this ritual.

"Da… Damon…" She knew he was just teasing her now, though she wondered for a moment if he'd stop by her word and not by the power she was thinking about using.

When she managed to get half her back off the couch, a ridiculous involuntary smile playing on her lips, she took in a quick breath.

"Stop, Damon."

She could feel him slowly detaching himself from her for a brief moment and she took the given time to quickly roll them off in a way that had her half straddling him on the floor, her breath coming through fast.

He was smirking up at her despite his loss of control.

"You should've just _told _me you wanted to be onto-" His comment was cut off a short by the small gasp that left Bonnie's lips and her sudden facial expression that dulled.

Her expectant, and half teasing eyebrow raise had fallen, while her light brown eyes had widened considerably as she stared at him, well, not at him, but in his direction.

He was smarter than to think she was staring at something on his face.

The vampire's expression contorted into one of worry, his head tilting and his hand extending to gently rest on the witch's cheek. "Bonnie?"

When there was no response and no change of her neutral expression, the muscles of Damon's back tightened so he could lean forward slightly, unfazed by the weight and friction Bonnie was creating on his hips by just sitting still. "Hey…" His fingers caught her chin in a gentle hold, as though that might snap her out.

By coincidence, though, the expression of the witch's face hindered painfully, her jaw clenching in a way Damon could easily recognize as a tactic to keep from screaming. The lights in this moment flashed to a close, and the candles that had always surrounded the edges of the Bennett living room opened to a dim blaze, not effecting Damon in the slightest.

He immediately guessed that this was the ritual Bonnie had been talking about, and her words echoed in his ear '_New Year, new power'._

He then gently had her down on her floor with her back touching the cool wooden flooring of her house. The vampire leaned over her from where he was beside her.

The candle flames danced against the plain and undamaged walls of the Bennett house, growing and falling as though wind were blowing through a near open window.

He rubbed his fingers against the slightly paled skin of her cheek. Her breath started to come out roughly and for a moment, Damon couldn't think of a single thing to do to help and get her mind of the supposed pain that she was in.

He sighed, bending his head down further to meet the wide pupils of the witch he loved. "Come on…" Patience had never been a skill of Damon's; he'd mastered many, but waiting wasn't one of them.

After a quick intake of breath taken by Bonnie, he found he couldn't take his eyes off the distressed purse of her pink lips. Barely thinking at all, a solution was met with the connection of all he wanted within the course of five seconds.

Bonnie could feel her heart beating painfully against her chest, the steady thrum inducing sparks and a heavy flow of energy throughout her veins. The brunette's thoughts had subsided the moment the ritual took place, and though the pain was strong, so was the change, the power growing. The only thing Bonnie had to do was keep her lips from opening, so the sound of a scream couldn't ring out, and that had been an involuntary action from the start.

She was focusing on nothing but the pain, that was, until lips brushed down against hers.

Damon's eyes lifted from Bonnie just for a moment to eye what was on the mantle above the Bennett fireplace, and with satisfaction he rested his eyes back on his girl below him. He brought his lips back down on hers in the same moment his hearing picked up clear tick of a near by clock. He placed his hands on either side of her, parting her unresponsive lips easily to deepen their kiss.

She had barely noticed his lips the first time, but after a few moments, a specified time brought back down the pressure of a familiar pair of lips; and this time, she noticed them with a different kind of burning.

His body hovered over hers, hips against hers and Bonnie found herself distracted for a split second. Nevertheless, her eyes didn't open, and the pain didn't subside.

One of his hands stopped leaning against the ground and brushed against the skin exposed by the rise of her shirt. His lips still hadn't given hers up.

This was the moment when Bonnie's form went completely rigid against his. It didn't stop Damon, though; consequently and evidently causing blood vessels to pop in the vampire's head.

He quickly pulled away, setting a roll of his eyes meant for show while he groaned. The hand that had been on her stomach clutched his head while Bonnie rose half scornful from her position on the ground.

For someone who had almost passed out, Damon noted, she looked incredibly flustered and overwhelmed instead of the pale, and lifeless. He couldn't help the pride filling him as he stared right into the slight glare she had going on.

He found the courage in him and leant forward to gently pinch her cheek, causing her to shake her head.

Bonnie stuck her hand out and slapped _his_ cheek in response, not so hard that it would hurt or actually leave a mark. He could sense that there was a little amusement amongst the burning in her gaze. She had liked it, he decided finally.

"That's the thanks I get for saving a witch?" He asked with a small smirk playing.

"No, that's what I get for dating a vampire." Her eyes were down, fixing the disheveled state of her clothing.

"What?" he asked half innocently.

"You were scoring while I was almost unconscious."

"I was just making sure you didn't miss out." Her gaze set on him once again, obvious, half confusion clouding her features.

Damon simply lifted her chin gently in the direction of the circular framed clock, which rested upon the mantle beside a random liter of coloured candles that still remained lit now. The candles had added a touch Damon couldn't of pulled off on his own.

With the lights out and the candle flames blazing only a picturesque, dim light around the edges of the living room of the Bennett living room, Bonnie found herself having to squint to read the time.

"Happy New Year, Bonnie."

Her eyes finally set clearly on the bleak dimness shrouding the clock, and after her eyes adjusted, it took only a few seconds for Bonnie to realize the time and then the significance of the time. Full remembrance of the kiss they had shared that had burned through and against all the pain, hit her and she guessed that it had happened on a couple of minutes before. The thought sparked light in her eyes.

Besides her better judgment she found a smile edged with disbelief and amusement on her lips, and when she turned back to face the vampire, who held up a somewhat smug smile, it only made her smile wider.

_Two minutes past midnight._

**Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
